Ask Me
by quiet-raindrop
Summary: It was a simple question really. Contained around four words . . . easy, simple words by themselves, so what was so hard about it?


**Author's Note: **Sometimes you just have to write some fluff because it tastes sooooo good.

**Disclaimer: **Despite all the rumors and speculations throughout the universe . . . I still don't own Batman.

**Ask Me**

* * *

"You _are _going to ask her today right?"

Dick gave a sigh and stared down at his younger brother.

"Why hello Tim, nice to see you to. Thanks for inviting me in."

Tim rolled his eyes as he let his brother into Wayne Manor.

"And where is Alfred?" Dick asked hanging up his jacket on the coat rack.

"Backyard. I told him I would let you in. So are you?"

"I don't kn . . . ."

"At this rate, I am never going to get a sister-in-law." Tim said exasperatedly. "Do you want me to do it?"

"Wow, let me think about that." Dick said. " . . . No, that wouldn't be weird at all."

Tim slumped.

"It would get your farther than you are now." He pointed out.

"I will ask her Tim, okay? Don't pester me."

Asking Barbara to marry him was hard enough without everyone else in the know bugging him about

it—literally everyone.

"But today would be a good day. Patrol wasn't actually that long last night so she . . . . what?"

"Seriously, stop." Dick ordered. "Just stop. Everyone just needs to give me some space on this."

"Well, somebody needs to keep bugging you about it or else you'll never do it."

"That's not true." He objected. "It's just kind of bad time right now. She's busy with school and is in the middle of writing a

huge paper and she . . . what?"

"You're just using that as an excuse." Tim said as he crossed his arms. He was not going to let his older brother get off

doing this for too much longer. He _had _to ask her. "Why don't you just take her out somewhere and . . ."

"I don't want it to be staged."

"Staged?" Tim repeated.

"Yeah." Dick confirmed. "I don't want to have some long drawn out evening just to ask her. It's just Babs, I want to ask

her . . . normally you know?"

"Well, 'normally' is taking forever." Tim complained.

"Well it's easy for you to say isn't it?" Dick pointed out as they walked further into the house.

The sound of the backdoor closing caused both of them to turn around and greet Alfred.

"Master Dick, I did not expect to see you so soon. Did y . . ."

"No." Dick said flatly.

Alfred's smile deflated a bit.

"But today is such a lovely day." He mentioned, as he motioned to the backyard.

"It was nice yesterday to." Tim butted in.

"Yes. It has been nice lately." Dick conceded. "But that has no bearing on . . ."

"I'd really like to not be using a cane at the wedding."

Dick rolled his eyes at Bruce's comment. He had just walked through the door.

"Don't be ridiculous; Alfred can push you in a wheelchair. Now, has everyone said something now? Everyone has spoken

their say?"

"You have to ask her sometime." Alfred said gently.

"I will Alfred." Dick promised.

"This century?"

Dick took a swipe at his younger brother.

"Seriously Dick. This _is _getting a little dragged out." Bruce said.

Dick put a hand on his face and counted to ten.

"You can't tell us that you are going to ask her and then not ask her . . . the suspense it killing me!" Tim said dramatically.

"Okay!" Dick announced. "I need space. I did not come here to get mobbed by everyone." He started walking before

anyone could stop him.

After he walked outside, he collapsed onto a chair under the awning. It _was_ a nice day.

"Come on Dick, ask her."

His eyes opened to stare at Tim who had taken the seat across from him.

"Please?"

"I know, I know. Don't you think that I want to ask her?"

Tim was silent for a moment.

"I know you do. I want you to too. I can't wait."

Dick had to smile at Tim's enthusiasm.

"I just hope I don't screw it up or anything."

"You won't." Tim assured him. "I know that she'll say yes. Well . . . I think she will."

"That's the part I don't like."

"Don't worry. She'll say yes. She _has _to. It would be . . . awkward if she didn't."

Tim had a feeling that that was Dick's fear. He was pretty sure that his brother's fear had no foundation though.

"Barbara loves you. I know she does." Tim said trying to encourage him.

Dick crossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably.

He had been putting it off. He wouldn't admit it to anyone. The reasons he was putting it off varied—some of which he had

mentioned, and some of which he did not.

"I just want it to be perfect." Dick explained. "You know those movies where everything else in the world seems fuzzy but

those two people? That's what I want it to be like. I just want it to be natural and to all fall into place."

"Well, nothing is going to happen at all if you aren't at least in the same area she is." Tim gave another sigh after the

comment was made.

"I should go ask her, huh?" Dick said softly.

Tim's eyes grew wide as he nodded.

Dick took in a deep breath and then stood up.

"Okay then here I go . . . again."

He hoped that he would come back happy.

* * *

Dick arrived at the door to Barbara's apartment. It took a few moments however, to convince his hand to actually knock

on the door.

There was no answer.

He knocked again in a hurried manner before he lost his nerve.

The door soon opened.

"What?"

He took a step back as he came face to face with Barbara Gordon. She was wearing a red t-shirt and look like she was still

wearing black pajama bottoms.

"Dick I am trying to write here." She said exasperatedly. She ran her hand through her messy hair.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in a long time. You've been holed up like a mole."

"And I will continue to be so until this paper is written."

"Do you have time for a walk or anything?" He asked hopefully.

Barbara gave a sigh.

"That sounds nice Dick, but I can't go out looking like this." She said motioning to herself. "And I still have a ton of research

to do and I am supposed to get a call somebody from the university so I can ask those questions about . . ."

"Oh, okay." Dick swallowed.

Barbara bit her lip.

She felt badly—she really did, but this paper was not going to write itself and she had to focus on it.

"Well, I was just hoping to talk to you about something actually. It won't . . ."

"Can it keep?" Barbara asked.

She watched as Dick seemed to consider this.

"Yea . . . yeah, it can keep. No big deal." He added a bit brighter. "Sorry I didn't call first; I didn't mean to be insensitive or

anything. I know you are busy."

"You're not insensitive." Barbara said shaking her head. "We'll try to do something sometime soon here okay?" She

offered.

"Whenever you are ready." He said easily.

Barbara smiled.

"Thanks." She said before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Her phone rang.

Barbara's head whipped around.

"That must be Professor Hans. I'll see you later, okay?"

She closed the door.

Dick stood there for a full minute before walking away.

* * *

"Did she say no?"

Dick looked up with a worried look on his face.

"What?"

"You just looked depressed." Tim said now regretting saying anything.

"I didn't even get through the door. She's too busy right now." Dick said as he brushed passed his brother re-entering the

Manor.

"You are going to ask her to _marry_ you." Tim said emphatically as he shut the front door. "That's kind of a big deal. I think

she would want you to stop her long enough to pop the question."

"That's debatable." Dick said as he plopped down heavily onto the couch.

Barbara was passionate about her schoolwork. Few things caused her to stop when she was in the middle of something.

Only the batlight would make her drop it instantly.

"I'm never going to have a sister-in-law." Tim said, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his chest.

"You keep saying that." Dick said glancing at his younger brother. "Why?"

Tim shrugged.

"It's just that . . . I mean, I know that we are a family, but you have a chance to really have a real family . . . like of . . ."

Tim paused. "I mean, I think it's kind of amazing that you can just start one. Then we would have another member

—somebody who really wants to be a part of it. To find someone who likes you enough to want to stay forever? That's

really neat when you think about it."

A smile grew across Dick's face.

"That's kind of sweet Tim."

He shrugged again.

"I just think it's going to be great." Tim said putting his chin onto his knees.

Dick stared fondly at his brother.

"Well, I hope I can get you a sister-in-law soon okay?"

Tim nodded.

Dick stood up.

He never had put too much thought into what everyone else thought about having another member of the family. He knew

that Alfred had always liked Barbara and was pleased by the idea. Tim, of course, was quite eager to gain another family

member, and Bruce . . . well Dick wasn't quite sure what he thought, but he had no objections to the idea so Dick had

always supposed that was some sort of approval.

In the end, he guessed that they _all _wanted it to happen. Everyone seemed to pester him about it enough, and not just to

be funny about it.

They really did want another member for their unusual family.

Dick stared out the window and gained resolve to once again go see her.

"I'll be back Tim." He said firmly.

* * *

Tim ran with excitement as soon as he heard a car pull up the driveway. He threw open the door and grinned as he saw

Barbara . . . but no . . .

"Where's Dick?" He asked looking around.

"Is he not here?" Barbara asked tiredly. "I came to see him."

"He went to see you." Tim said slumping in defeat.

"Aw, why so glum Tim?" Barbara stared down at him. "I know I've been anti-social lately, but I promise I will start doing

things besides patrol with you guys soon."

He didn't seem any happier.

Barbara looked back down the driveway and tried to decide if Dick would be coming back soon.

"How long ago did he leave?" She asked.

"Not too long. I should have known." Tim replied hopelessly.

"Known what?" Barbara questioned.

"Never mind."

"Well, I guess I will try to catch him. I probably passed him on the road and didn't even notice." She said it with a small grin

as she saw the humor in it.

"I guess I'll go try to catch up with him." Barbara decided after Tim said nothing else.

Tim nodded and still looked downcast.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you." Barbara waited as she hoped for some sort of explanation to his mood.

"Bye." Tim said sounding depressed. "I'm never going to get a sister-in-law."

"What was that?" Barbara asked. Tim had garbled that last part.

"Never mind."

Barbara said a final goodbye and left.

* * *

She pondered Tim's mood as she drove back to her apartment.

She knew that Dick was getting tired of never doing anything with her lately. He did a good job of hiding it though, not that

she was happy either with the situation. It was what it was. It wasn't like he could help her at the moment.

Barbara gave a sigh as she stopped at the stop sign and turned left.

She needed to try and find time to hang out with Dick. They hadn't done anything in a while—she hadn't even had time for

ice cream one evening.

He had ended up bringing her some. He was so sweet.

But back to Tim.

He seemed almost depressed; she hoped he was okay. She was mad at herself for not staying longer and asking him what

was wrong. Her normal self would have. What was wrong with her that she no longer had any time whatsoever?

And what exactly did he mumble before she left? Something about not getting something.

She came to a red light and tried to think harder on it.

He said that "he was never going to get a . . ."

What was that last part? It really wasn't like Tim to complain about something like that. Maybe should she could ask Dick to

see if he knew anything about it.

Barbara closed her eyes and used her bat-trained tried knowledge to draw upon anything that she could remember.

What did he say . . . what did he say . . . something about a sister-in-law?

She started laughing.

Wow, she was out of practice . . . now what _did_ he say?

She bit her lip.

_Was _that what he said?

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, my word!" She said, her eyes flying open in shock.

The car behind her honked a few times. The light had changed to green.

Barbara stepped on the gas still in a stunned daze.

Was Dick trying to propose to her? She had been completely blowing him off lately!

A warm sensation of nerves and excitement filled her stomach. Her hands suddenly felt sweaty and she felt like she

couldn't breathe.

She _had _to catch him. He better had not of left her apartment.

"Oh please Dick, still be there." She muttered.

As she made the turn into the apartment complex, she was happy to see Dick's car still there. She parked quickly and got

out of her car. She almost tripped climbing up the steps in her haste.

"Babs?"

She looked up with a smile as she saw Dick walking towards her.

"I was . . ."

"I went to see you." She explained before he could say anything more.

"I was surprised that you had left. I was worried."

"I guess I decided on some fresh air." Barbara said. She wished now she would have changed into something nicer. "But

come on. Since you are here now you should at least stay for a bit."

She led the way back to her room and pulled the keys out of her pocket.

"If you don't have time, I can . . ."

"No!" Barbara exclaimed. She gave a cough. "I mean, I've been blowing you off lately and you deserve better."

She cracked open the door and let him in.

"Just ignore the mess."

She really didn't have time to clean much—she wished she would have now.

"Do you want to sit . . . maybe you don't want to sit." She rambled.

Why was she so nervous?

"That's okay. You don't have to clear anything off for me." Dick said.

Looking around, there really wasn't much space at the moment. Books and clothes still on their hangers were lying over

the backs of chairs.

He watched Barbara run a hand through her hair as she stared at the mess.

He swallowed. How should he begin?

"Ah. Barbara I wanted to . . ."

"I'm really sorry how little time I've spending with you lately." She quickly interrupted.

Dick smiled.

"It's okay Babs really. I know how important this is to you."

"Well, it's just . . ." Barbara fiddled with her hair. "You're important to me and I should try harder to spend time with you."

Dick felt his heart beat speed up till it seemed like it was going as fast as a race car.

"We just weren't very good at planning I guess and I was always showing up at the wrong time." He said finding his voice

after a moment.

"You never call ahead." Barbara reminded him with a smile.

"I guess I'm just used to popping in and out when I want to." Dick swallowed. "I guess I can't seem to live without you."

Dick paused as he realized what he had just said.

"I've noticed." Barbara said quietly. Suddenly she felt very shy.

"I . . . I've always had you around Babs, I can't imagine it any other way. I was . . ." Dick looked to the ground and then

back at her as he tried to speak clearly. "Babs." He addressed her softly. He took her hands into his.

A blush broke across Barbara's face. She felt like they were back in high school again. Brushing some of her hair out of her

face, she tried to look him in the eye. She was failing miserably.

Dick tried to focus.

"I was hoping that you would want to marry me."

Even though she was anticipating hearing the words, his saying it still brought tears to her eyes. She blinked furiously in

order to keep the tears back. It was hard not to go completely to mush. She tried to think of something to say.

"I don't know boy wonder. You got a ring?"

Dick blinked and then started.

"Oh! Yeah, ah . . . somewhere around here." He laughed nervously.

He started digging around in each of his pants pockets.

"You don't know where it is?"

"It's right . . . here." Dick said going back to the pocket that he had checked first. The box was small and covered in blue

velvet.

Giving her a small smile, he carefully opened the box and showed her its contents.

It was beautiful. The diamond itself wasn't huge-huge, but it caught the light perfectly.

Dick gave her a moment before talking.

"So . . . is that a 'yes'?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is." Barbara said. This time she could not stop the tears from falling.

"Aw, Babs." Dick said as his face lit up.

She slowly stuck out her hand so that he could slip the ring on her finger. She took a moment to stare down at it and get

the feel of it being on her finger.

She bit her lip so as not to go completely to tears like a cry baby.

Dick wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his shoulder.

She pulled back slightly so she could wipe her eyes. Crying was a pain and she always thought that she was an ugly crier on

top of it.

Dick brushed her cheek with his palm.

"You're such a girl Babs." He said, finding it easier to tease her now.

"Shut up." She shot back. She was grinning though so he knew she didn't really mean it.

He returned her grin.

He couldn't believe that she had said yes.

"Dick?" Barbara said catching his attention. "You can kiss me anytime here."

"Sure." He agreed quickly.

Leaning over, he gave her a tender kiss. He felt her squeeze his hand tighter. Another tear fell as they parted.

Barbara stared down at the ring on her finger. She couldn't believe that it was there.

"Do you like it?"

Barbara looked over at Dick and was surprised to see concern on his face.

"Of course! It's perfect." She exclaimed. He immediately looked relieved.

"Good. I hoped you would. I knew that you wouldn't like anything too big."

Barbara blinked.

"How did you know that?" She was fairly certain that they had never talked about engagement rings before.

"Once when we were still in high-school, you came to a party at the manor where you ran into . . . someone . . ." He said

with a shrug since the name didn't stick in his head. ". . . who just got engaged. You said that you got to see her ring and

that it was 'ridiculous since it was big enough to be a paperweight.'"

Barbara blinked as she tried to remember.

"Oh yeah, that investor's daughter. I can't believe that you remembered that. It _was _ridiculous. She practically needed

someone to help her lift her arm up. It was silly."

"So I made sure not to get you anything too big." Dick explained. "Although if you change your mind, I can buy you a

paperweight if need be."

"I'll let you know." She told him haughtily.

They stood there a moment more just trying to enjoy the good feeling.

"I would take you out to eat or something, but I know you have to finish so I'll just drop by later with some food. Is that

alright?" He offered.

"Of course."

"Good, but sometime this evening you _have _to come by the manor because everyone will want to see you. In fact, I am

going to be in major trouble if I show up without you."

Barbara smiled at the idea.

"I will set some time aside then. We can go after we eat."

"Okay then. I guess I will see you later."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck trying to decide if he should say something else.

Barbara leaned up and kissed him again.

"Thank you Dick."

He gave a short laugh, but then looked serious.

"You're welcome Babs. I love you."

* * *

As Barbara let him out she couldn't shake the warm lighthearted feeling that took up residence in her heart. For the next

hour, she did no schoolwork whatsoever and spent the time reflecting sunlight off her ring.

A knock came to her door.

She got up quickly and didn't even bother to check to see who it was since she recognized it as her father's.

"Hey Dad." She said greeting him with a smile. She quickly swung her hands behind her back.

"Hey, Barb. Are you doing okay?"

She shrugged as he came in.

"Did Dick stop by today?"

Barbara opened her mouth and then shut it.

Her father had been asking her that question for at least two weeks now every time that he had come over.

Some detective _she_ was.

"Dick? Oh, ah, yeah he did." She replied nonchalantly. She sat back down in her chair and looked back at her father.

"Did you want me to ask him something for you?"

"Oh, no. I just . . ." Her father shrugged as he trailed off. He took a moment to look out the window.

Barbara tried not to look too happy or anything as she thought of a way to bring it up.

"You keep asking about him. Are you worried about something?"

Her father's face betrayed nothing.

"Nope. It's just that I know you two haven't done anything in a while, so I was just wondering."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem now."

Barbara left the statement lay open ended. Her father picked up on it.

"Barbara Gordon, did he come over today?" Her father asked quickly.

She nodded, not bothering to hide her smile.

"Did he ask you something?" Her father asked seriously.

"Uh, huh."

Her father stared at her for a moment.

"Barb, you _did _say 'yes' didn't you?" He pressed sounding concerned.

"Of course I did." Barbara answered sounding hurt.

Her father gave what seemed to be a sigh of relief and smiled at her.

"Come here." He said opening his arms up to her. She instantly gave him a hug. "Are you happy?" He asked.

"Of course I am. Why would you think I wouldn't be?" She pulled back to see her father's face.

"No reason. Just you seemed really frantic sometimes lately and he was worried that it was the wrong time to ask you or

maybe you didn't . . . He was just nervous about the whole thing and I told him that it was just about school and that I

was fairly certain that you would say yes."

"Fairly certain?"

"Don't give me that look Barb." Her father ordered. "If you're happy, I am too. Dick's a pretty good kid overall."

"Daaaddd." Barbara objected.

He gave a laugh.

"No, you know I like him." He said teasingly. "He doesn't deserve you, but I like him."

Barbara shook her head.

"Took him long enough though." Her father added.

"I'm not surprised with all the support he was getting and all." Barbara chastised.

"Everyone was very anxious for him to ask you. From Bruce down to Tim."

Barbara liked the idea that everyone was excited—everyone.

"So can I see it?" Her father asked.

"See . . ?"

"Your ring."

"You haven't seen it?" She asked in surprise.

"I was going to, but then I realized that I wanted you to be the first person to show me."

Barbara smiled at the thought and brought up her hand to show him. Her father took her hand gently.

"It's very nice." He commented. "Better than anything I ever got your mother."

"Dad." Barbara said affectionately chiding him.

"But I guess she was just marrying a cop so . . ."

"Well, I'm just marrying a circus boy."

Father and daughter stared at one another with smiles on their faces.

"I guess so." Her father finally conceded.

"We are supposed to go over to Wayne Manor sometime this evening. Can you come?"

"Do you know what time?"

Barbara had to admit that she didn't.

"I call Dick and asked him what time he's coming over with dinner and then I'll give you a call to let you know."

"Alright then. I'll see you both there."

* * *

As Barbara shut the door to her apartment, she was again alone—but she didn't feel that way. Picking up her phone, she

called Dick.

"Hello soon-to-be-mine, what do you need?"

Barbara grinned but tried to hide it in her voice.

"A fiancé who doesn't say cheesy stuff like that."

" . . . I can work on that." He replied with a catch of surprise in his voice. _Fiancé_ that sounded nice. "What do you need?"

"When do plan on coming back over?"

"Whenever you want me." He replied easily.

"Then in that case, come soon. I can't concentrate anymore." She said honestly. She was too excited and giddy to focus

on writing. She wanted to be out of her apartment and surrounded by all the people she loved.

"I'll be right over then." He promised.

She hung up the phone with a smile and leaned back in her chair. Glancing at her books, she was certain that nothing else

was getting done tonight—and she was fine with that.

* * *

Tim sat by the window staring out at the driveway. Dick hadn't called since he left which left him worried. Alfred tried to

assure him that everything was probably alright, but even Bruce stopped to ask if anyone had heard from Dick.

Heaving a sigh, he stared back up at the clock.

"Come on Dick." Tim pleaded slightly.

A light off a windshield caught his eyes as Dick's car came up the drive. Tim held his breath as he waited to see . . . Yes!

Barbara was with him.

"Alfred!" Tim called out as he raced towards the front. "Bruce! Dick's back!" Not bothering to shut the front door, Tim

hurried down the path and engulfed Barbara as soon as she got out of the car.

"Hey Tim." She said affectionately as she looked over and gave Dick a smile.

"See I told you." Tim reiterated to his older brother.

"Oh, yes you were so certain." Dick refuted teasingly.

"Well, no one could know for certain. You can be kind of annoying at times."

Barbara nodded in agreement.

Dick looked tried to look hurt.

"Hey . . ."

"Come on, Barbara, come on! Everyone wants to see you!" Tim said tugging her arm.

Barbara smiled as Tim seemed to revert back to a little kid.

Tim raced forward as soon as Alfred appeared in the doorway.

"We're all kind of nuts." Dick said in a warning fashion.

"Yeah, I know." Barbara said with a smile as she linked her arm into his. "I'm used to it by now."

"That's good. Will your dad be here soon?"

Barbara nodded.

"He just had to grab something from the office."

"Dick! Barbara! Come on!" Tim called from the doorway.

"Kid brothers." Dick muttered. "Come on Babs, your _brother-in-law_ is getting impatient."

"Well I would hate to start my being in this family on a bad note, so let's go." She decided.

"You sure? You can back out now." He teased.

"No, it's alright." Barbara assured him. Dick looked delighted.

"That's good because I want you around forever . . . and possibly longer if that's alright."

"Sure." Barbara said with a short laugh. "All you had to do was ask me."

* * *

**Random End Notes: **Greetings all you people out there. I have been super busy with school—like crazy. Then I was going

to publish this—and my less-than-a-year-old laptop decided to have problems. Do to paranoia over such a problem as this,

I already had all my stories saved elsewhere. So on a borrowed laptop, I publish this story now. Hopefully, I can get either

my laptop fixed or a new one from the company because being without one stinks.

**Special thanks** to all the people out there who are reviewing and favoriting my past stories. I appreciate it!


End file.
